Leryne
Leryne is an Original Character created by Athorment on August 10th, 2012. She is a member of the Riot Clan and rival of Nurielle Daisgan of the Role Playing Group WitchWars on deviantArt. Spell Book With her use of guns it's clear she originally hailed from Altana, but her Spell book is affected by her Fire Affinity and her familia's water origin. Capable of Metal Spells which have advantage over Wind and Rock Magic, but are ineffective against Fire Magic. Her personal Element is Fire which she uses commonly to summon and mold red-hot Metal knives to attack foes directly with, revealing some studies as an Altana thief (natural wielders of knives). The following are the spells she is currently able to use (While Role-playing) : *Riot Shot Level 1. Weakens Shots to be able to rapid fire 5 smaller ones. *Serpent Bite. She is able to bite anything on her path. Very Low damage, 5% chances of Poison Infliction *Fire Bayonet. Fire Level 1. Allows her to summon a red-hot Bayonet on her gun. Strong against Metal, but weak against water. *Next Spell: Time Switch. Level 1. (5 More levels) The Following is the Spell Book of her most common Spells: *Time Switch. (Neutral). Allows for quick changes of his body position in the blink of an eye. Used to avoid being counter or keep the foe guessing from where the next attack is coming. An Example of this is her ability to roundhouse kick someone and then switch to a hand stand to follow with a a double kick to the chin or switch to a lower position for a sweep. *Siren Whisper (Water). Allows her to turn what she says into whispers. This to impede scholars and experienced mages to identify her next spell by listening to it and prepare a counter-spell. It can also turn her magic (like Spell-reactor & Constrictor) invisible. *Spell-reactor (Neutral). A Heightening Spell for released magic. It creates a small floating circle that powers up any spell that passes through it. Used to easily strengthen her shots, it can also be used alongside her agility and boost spells to move dash so fast to one point that it would appear she teleports. *Constrictor (Metal). Creates a magic snake spell that reaches out and grabs hold of things, it then turns into metal to hold it's grip. Rarely used unless her agility and Spell-reactor are insufficient to get to unreachable spots safely. When used, it's always in combination with Siren Whisper for invisible holds or together with her fire Bayonet to burn foes. *Combustion (Fire). Fire Affinity magic that causes what she touches to burst into flames. Rarely used raw since it's more helpful in combination with metal spells. Fun Facts *The riot clan is originally a concept by enrokone for an activity on the group. Athorment expanded upon it with Leryne for various reasons: A tendency to create a rival/antagonist for his RP group characters, Liking the concept of an external foe that allows bands to join against the common threat, Development of an interesting character using the witch wars universe, among many others. *She is one of the few characters to wear a mask or a hood, only sharing this trait with Wish Deity and Vincent the Grim, both characters with a heavily dark theme behind them. *The idea for her magic time Switch is inspired on Devil May Cry where the Sparda Twins are capable of changing weapons quickly due to magic-like switching. *Her Moveset was mostly planned out before developing the character's basics like familiar spirit and past life. Gallery ww_Leryne_Riot_clan_nurielle_by_athorment.png|First Encounter riot_clan_gunner_sketches_by_athorment.png|Concept Art Fan Artwork leryne_by_nozomi_sama-d5wkc0y.png|by Nozomi-Sama Category:Athorment Category:Super-League Category:Original Character